


Beauty and the Beast

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicknames, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment discussing nicknames and the reasoning behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

"My beautiful Beastie," Maleficent says, stroking her fingers through Aurora's hair and watching as flowers spring up and weave through it at her touch. She doesn't remember asking them to form, but then, Aurora attracts the magical without having to seek it first. She always has.

"Beastie?" Aurora asks, her own fingers on Maleficent's back, tracing the base of her wings. She is the only person allowed to touch them, the only person who ever showed curiosity without following it up with greed. Maleficent's thighs tense pleasantly at the touch, heat running through her veins, but there is no need for satisfaction at present. She had her fill of Aurora's mouth between them only a few minutes before, and Maleficent is no more greedy than her beloved.

"I must have told you," Maleficent says, and the touch of mischief in Aurora's answering smile tells her that she has. "Did you want to hear the story again?"

Aurora nods, cuddles up closer to her, and Maleficent smiles back before closing her eyes, remembering a crueller time in her heart. It's easier to remember in a place like this, her arms filled with a girl as warm and glowing as sunshine, their bed a mound of softest grass.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful baby girl, but there were few who saw her that way. To some she was a princess, to some she was a burden, and to the wickedest of wicked stepmothers she was a curse, meant to taunt and to tease her." Maleficent trails her hand down Aurora's spine, rubs slow, warm circles at the base of it, a returned comfort for the gentle exploration of her wings by Aurora's fingers. "So wicked was this stepmother that the baby girl's parents sent her far away from home, hiding her deep in the forest so that she might never be found. But they allowed incompetents -"

Aurora laughs, interrupts Maleficent with a kiss. "Don't be cruel."

"Oh, but I am," Maleficent replies, nipping at Aurora's lips before continuing, "The baby girl was left to sleep by a window, that anyone might look in and steal her away. And perhaps if the wicked stepmother had no heart left, she might have done just that - but she had already promised the girl sixteen years of life, and she chose instead to belittle her. So she watched over the baby girl and called her foolish, and ugly, and pitiable, and she gave her a name more fitting this image than a name that meant 'dawn'; 'Beastie'."

Aurora kisses her again, and Maleficent can taste her smile, revels in having it all to herself. The palace will want Aurora back soon enough, but from dusk until dawn, Aurora will always be hers.

"My beautiful, sweet, perfect little Beastie," Maleficent says once she can resist Aurora's lips long enough to speak again, opening her eyes to look upon that bewitching smile.

"My wicked stepmother," Aurora replies, before shaking her head. "No, my fairy godmother."

"Both," Maleficent says, pressing a kiss to Aurora's forehead, as soft and gentle as the kiss that freed the both of them from her curse. "I was both. And I'm happy to be neither now."

"I could stand to be Beastie," Aurora says, and Maleficent wraps both arms around the girl's waist to hold her as close as she can, her chest feeling tight.

Aurora gave Maleficent back the heart that was once stolen from her, and yet she still seemed to have two hearts to spare.

"You could be anyone you wished, and you would still be perfect," Maleficent says, and she means every last word.


End file.
